The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anisodontea plant, botanically known as Anisodontea capensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oostanique’.
The new Anisodontea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Anisodontea plants with good postproduction longevity.
The new Anisodontea plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in July, 2010 of Anisodontea capensis ‘Oostani’, not patented. The new Anisodontea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in May, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anisodontea plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since August, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Anisodontea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.